The Truth comes out eventually
by darkoever
Summary: Carter has just discovered Abby's romance with Jake. How will this affect Abby and Carter's relationship?


It was the end of a long shift at County General hospital. After signing out the remaining of her patients to weaver , Abby went up to the El. Jake had just gotten off of the El to go to start his shift.

"You're late for your shift." Abby said to him

"Yeah I know. Dubenko's gonna kill me." Jake replied

" Don't forget about Weaver. You're covering the ER. She'll be pissed if there is no one to come down for a consult." She said back to him

" Thanks." He snapped back with a smile.

They kissed and said good night. Right as their lips touched John Carter, who had recently broken up with two of his girlfriends, had came up on the platform. He stood there not knowing what to do at first. He felt surges of different emotions running through him. Anger, jealousy, sadness. He saw Jake coming toward him so he ran back down the stairs. He lingered at the bottom of the stairs trying to avoid Jake.

" Hey, Dr. Carter." Jake said to him

" Uh, hey Jake. Dubenko and Weaver were looking for you. A double MVA just rolled up. You better hurry." Carter lied. He just wanted Jake to leave.

Jake ran off to the hospital. Carter walked up the stairs and to his relief Abby had already left. There was so much he needed to tell Abby. But at the same time he didn't want to tell her.

"How could Abby be dating a student?" Carter thought to himself. "She had worked so hard to finally become a doctor why would she want to blow it on a fling?"

There were a millions thoughts going through Carter's head. So much so that he sat there for over an hour watching the trains go past him.

The next day at work Carter was trying to avoid Abby at all costs. His plan was foiled when Susan told him, Abby, and Neela to take one of the victims of a MVA. Carter sighed and entered the trauma room.

" Hey Carter, can I run this?" asked Abby.

"No, Neela can do it." Carter snapped back at Abby.

Abby shrugged Carter's actions off. She figured it was to do his recent breakups. Carter and Abby had to work together again, this time on a stroke victim and with Ray instead of Neela.

"Ray, you can run this" Carter said angrily looking directly at Abby.

"Whoa, I dont remembeer the weather saying it was gonna be cold today." Sam replied sensing Carter's tone.

"Well you should never trust the weatherman." Ray said trying to lighten the mood.

They all worked on the patient only speaking if it was neccesary. After the trauma Carter ripped of his gloves and threw them on the floor while walking out of the room.

"Whats with him?" Sam asked Abby

Abby didnt respond. She just stared at the door which Carter had just exited throuhg.

Late that night, Sam, Neela, Susan, and Abby had all met at a resturant for drinks. Thheir recently reinstated "Girls Club" met once a week on a night that they all had off.

"So, Neela whats going on with you and Ray?" asked Susan

"We're just roomates really" SHe replied

" Come on Neela, he's hot, in a band and a doctor. Whats not to like?" Sam asked

"Yeah, Neela why dont you ask him out?" Abby added

" Why dont you Abby? It wouldnt be the first time you dated a younger guy." Neela replied

Susan and Abby looked at eachother then at Neela. Abby still hadn't told Sam and her and Jake.

"Carter's younger than you, right?" Neela said with a smile

Abby breathed a sigh of relief and took a sip of club soda.

"Speaking of Carter, does anyone know whats going on with him?" asked Sam

"Well, he is going through 2 breakups." Susan said

"Yeah, I know but he only seems to be upset around Abby. And plus is not an _upset _upset its more of a jealous kind of upset." Sam said

"Hes also acting quite juvenile." Neela quickly added in

Susan thought to herself for a mintue, then came to realize something.

"Abby, hes acting jealous and juvenile around you." Susan said

"So?" Abby asked not knowing what Susan was hinting at.

Susan thought for a minute, not wanting to give too much away.

"Think fencing" was what Susan finally said.

"Carter's jeloulos of You and some guy just like we was whne he fenced with Luka." Sam said. "So, who's the guy?"

"How do you know about that?" Asked Abby

"Oh, Luka told me about you're whole Breakfast Club thing a while ago. SO who's the guy?" Sam once again asked.

Neela, Susan, and Abby all looked at eachother.

"But Its not possible, because there is no way Carter knows about us." Abby replied

"Who?" Sam once again asked.

"Oh, um Abby i'm going to get a refill will you come help me?" Susan said quite urgently

They got up and left the table.

"Whats up Susan?" Asked Abby

"Ok, um today when I came in ver was telling me that Carter had told Jake that there was a MVA yesterday when Jake first came on shift.

"Ok" Abby said unsure of where this story was going

"But the thing is there wasnt an MVA. Its was acutally really slow. Jake had run all the way from the EL station to get to the hospital..."

"The EL?" Abby asked cutting Susan off

"Yeah. Whats going on Abby?"

"Well, right before Jake's shift I was with Jake and we kissed. And Carter must have saw us if he lied to Jake."

"OM MY GOD, ITS JAKE"Sam shouted as she had just joined Susan and Abby at the bar. "Abby hes a student, you could get in so much trouble."

"Sam..." Abby said

"Abby, if you found out Carter was sleeping with a med student how would you react." Sam said firmly "You have to end this."

"I know that. I just cant bring myself to do it. I just wanted it to be a fling, but its gone on for so long."

"You should be honest with Jake." Neela said, who had just come over to the bar.

"Its not fair to Jake to lead him on if your heart's not in the relationship, Abby" Sam said.

"Yeah, I think im gonna go home and tell him." Abby said

"Whoa, hes lving with you?" Sam asked. "Im really out of the loop on this one, huh?

"Sam, im sorry I didnt tell you its just..."

"Hey, dont worry about." sam said.

Abby left the resturant and went back home. When she arrived Jake was on the couch looking over soem notes.

"Hey, Abby. I didnt expect you home so soon." He said.

"We need to talk, Jake."

"Ok, whats up."

Abby went over and sat next to Jake on the couch.

"Jake, these past few months have been really great but"

"Im not liking the sound of this Abby."

"You are a student and I could lose my job."

"Theres more than that, Abby."

"What are you talking about, Jake?

"Carter, you're still in love with him."

"Jake..."

"No, Abby. Its OK. I see the way you look at him. I guess I thought if we kept going out you would look at me that way but you cant fight who you truly love and you love Carter."

"Jake, Im so sorry"

"Abby, you dont have to apologize. Plus Wendall's on the rebound too so I have options. "

Abby playfully hit him. Jake smiled.

"Jake, you helped me get through a really tough time, and I'm truly thanful for that." THey hugged and Abby kissed him on the cheek.

"So, I guess I better get going. My roomate was starting to get lonely anyway." Jake said with a half smile. "Good-Bye Abby he said as he left the apartment.

That morning at work Abby knew she had to talk to Carter. The morning had hit a slow spot so Abby asked Carter to tlak in the lounge.

"Carter, I know you know about Jake and I. But I wanted to let you know I broke it off"

"So?" Carter said obviously not wanting to have this conversation

" You've been acting really immature about it?"

"Imature?"

"Yeah, not letting me run a trauma, telling Jake that there was a trauma when there wasnt one."

"Abby its not like sleping with a med-student is the most mature thing in the world."

"Carter..."

"NO, Abby I just dont get it." You've worked so hard to finally become a doctor and you were willing to blow it over sex?"

"Carter, I was abducted, held at gunpoint, and I thought I was gonna die. After that I wasnt thinking clearly for a while."

"Obviously"

"Carter, I went through all of that and not once did you check on me! Do you know how much that hurts? To have the person you love most in the world not care? Even, Morris checked on me. " Abby said with tears in her eyes  
"Abby" Carter said quietly What did you just say?"

"About morris?"

"No, about the person you love the most."

"What does it matter, John? You obviously dont care anymmore"

Carter stopped for a minute. She had called him John. Even though she rarely called him that, he loved it when she did. It was in that moment that Carter realized he couldnt deny it anymore. The feelings he had harbored ever since he met Abby. He snapped back to reality to answer her.

"I still care Abby, I still love you. I never stopped loving you. It was just too much for me too handle so I left. I went to Africa. Partly because of Gamma but mostlybecause of you. I never wanted it to be serious with Kem but then she got pregnant and I thought I could make myself love her for the sake of our baby. And then when Kem left, wendall was there and I just wanted something no strings attatched. But now, all I want is you. Thats all Ive wanted for as long as I can remember. I love you, Abby always have, always will.

Abby was taken aback by his whole speech.Then with tears still in her eyes she replied "I love you too, John Carter."

Carter went over to Abby wiped her tears and kissed her. As they kissed they both thought the same thing "Its gonna work this this time."


End file.
